I would do anything for you
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: Kate Beckett would do anything for her husband Richard Castle but how far will she go?,chapter three fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys,so his just a bit of an update.**

**lift of horrors-deleted.**

**moving on-completed for the moment,have writters block on the story,I'll come back to it.**

**nothing to lose,more to gain-Still working on it with ladyash.**

**The Castles-taking prompts since it is a one shot story,about Caskett,Gracie,Martha and Alexis.**

**always(one shots),leave that for awhile so I can finsh up my other stories**

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY STORY LIKE MY OTHERS.**

**Thank you to my beta don't know what I would do without you girly.**

"Mr. Castle." 3XK sneers at Rick, holding a bloody and bruised Beckett by her arm.

"Don't tell him anything, Castle." Beckett spits out, her face contorted in pain and fear, tears staining her cheeks.

"Shut up." Tyson pushes the gun further into her side.

"Kate!" Castle takes a step towards her.

"Don't come any closer, Mr. Castle, or you will be a widower." He warned, a menacing look on his face.

"Tyson, it's me you want, not her."

"I don't know, she seems pretty fun."

"If you had." Castle's blood is boiling at the thought of him touching his wife.

"Oh no,no, no, Mr. Castle, we didn't get that far, did we sweetheart?" He chucks Beckett to the ground, then.

Castle rushes to her side the moment she's down and unties the ropes that are bounding her. When her arms are free, she throws them around his neck and he holds her tight. "Kate, did he?"

"No, Castle, he was telling the truth. He didn't touch me." He still holds him tight, never wanting to let go.

He finally woke up from something moving on his chest. He knows he's safe and that she's safe and that they're in bed. He's been having this dream for ages now. Sometimes it's different, and sometimes it's on repeat. Either way, it's not real, just a dream. But it feels so real.

Beckett stirs, sensing him tense up. She looks up at him half asleep. "Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? This is the third night in a row you'v had the nightmare."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He rubs her arm, trying to comfort her.

"You sure?" She sits up a bit.

"Absolutely." He fakes a smile.

"Okay." She pecks him on the lips before snuggled back into his chest and falling asleep.

The next morning, Castle went to go see Alexis after a vague ext that she wanted to talk to him. No detail, just a quick: We need to talk.

"Hey dad, come in." She gestured him to come inside, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie." He got right to the point. "Is there something wrong?"

She sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Yes there is."

"What is it?" He eyes grew big hoping something wasn't seriously wrong with his little girl.

"Kate came over an hour ago to talk to me. Dad, she's really worried about you."

"She told you about the nightmare, didn't she?"

"Yes, dad, she's just looking out for you." Alexis took his hand in hers.

He looked at her, then. "Do you remember 3XK."

Alexis nodded.

"I have this dream where we're in this dark room, and he has Kate. She bloody and has bruises all over her. It's always as different scenario, but in one of them, she dies.

"Dad, he's dead."

"That's what we thought the first time." He looks towards the window, embarrassment and anger inside of him.

"You saw him, you even saw the body. It's over." Alexis kisses his cheek and releases his hand. "Everything's fine. Please, for me and Kate, try to relax."

'I will, Pumpkin, thank you." He pulls he into an embrace before heading out and dialing a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Lanie, can you do me a favor?"

She sounds surprised. "What is it?"

He gets into his car, and answers quickly. "I need to see the body again."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys,so his just a bit of an update.**

**lift of horrors-deleted.**

**moving on-completed for the moment,have writters block on the story,I'll come back to it.**

**nothing to lose,more to gain-Still working on it with ladyash.**

**The Castles-taking prompts since it is a one shot story,about Caskett,Gracie,Martha and Alexis.**

**always(one shots),leave that for awhile so I can finsh up my other stories**

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY STORY LIKE MY OTHERS.**

**Thank you to my beta don't know what I would do without you girly.**

Beckett's phone went off on the kitchen counter, lighting up with Lanie's face. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kate."

Kate got worried. Lanie only called her that when something was wrong.

"Lanie, is everything okay?" She tapped her nails on the counter; nervous habit.

"Castle was just here about Jerry Tyson's body." Kate could tell Lanie was stressed out by this.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

Kate rubbed her forehead. "He told me everything was alright."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I think it's really bothering him."

"Alright, thanks Lanie."

She could hear Lanie's sympathy through the phone. "Talk to you later, hun."

Kate could feel herself becoming exhausted. It was so not like Castle to keep things from her. Especially big things like this that she could actually help him with. Neither of them ever had to go through anything alone. She just had to remind him of that.

She was sitting at the bar, reading the paper when Rick finally got home.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head.

She attempted a smile. "Hey, babe."

He headed to the fridge to grab something to drink, unaware of the conversation he was about to have.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" He answered absentmindedly as he pulled things out of the fridge for dinner.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped, then, and looked at her. "Nothing's wrong, why?"

"Lanie called me today. It's bothering you still, isn't it?" She looked him dead in the eye, a sad look on her face.

His expression, though, was blank. Complete disconnect written all over his face. "What is?"

She rubbed her forehead again, closing her eyes. "Castle, stop."

"Stop what?" He opened his arms, gesturing to her. "You're asking me questions and I have no idea what you're talking about."

She stood and rounded the bar to stand next to him. "You know what I'm talking about."

He finally let his charade go, seeing the hurt in her eyes and the tired lines on her face. "It happened months ago, Kate. I've moved on."

"Rick, you've been having nightmares every night, you asked to see the body, and you've been re-reading case files. You haven't let it go."

He looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. "Well I'm sorry, Kate." There was a pinch of sarcasm in his voice.

"You shot him. He's dead." Kate lifted his chin, looking him in the eyes."

"That's what we thought the fist time." He looked past her, still avoiding her eyes.

She repeated herself again. "He's dead."

"He has people that can finish his work."

Kate breathed out, trying to keep her composure. "It's been four months. Nothing bad has happened an it won't, therefore, it won't."

Castle didn't skip a beat. "Yeah, because if they move in too fast, we know that they're working for him."

"Castle, please, everything is fine. You even promised after we solved this case we could start trying for a baby. We solved it two months ago, and you';ve been completely disconnected ever since."

He finally looked at her, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, Kate, I can't bring a baby into this world with people working for Tyson." His eyes were sad and tired, just like hers.

She went to speak, but he stopped her. "Change of subject, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" He all of a sudden became a little more chipper, as if nothing had happened, completely ignoring it.

Her cheeks turned a light red, and her hand met his on her hip. She looked down at her shoes, knowing what he was going to say to her question. "I was going to ask if we could start trying." She moved her hand from his and looked at him. "But I guess that's out of the question."

"Kate, you know what I said."

She kept her head bowed and nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk, I'm going to go write." He kissed her quickly on the forehead, rushing away to lock her out of his problems.

"Maybe Nikki will get a baby." She mumbled quietly before going back to the paper. She had to think of a way to help him, just like he had helped her.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys,so his just a bit of an update.**

**lift of horrors-deleted.**

**moving on-completed for the moment,have writters block on the story,I'll come back to it.**

**nothing to lose,more to gain-Still working on it with ladyash.**

**The Castles-taking prompts since it is a one shot story,about Caskett,Gracie,Martha and Alexis.**

**always(one shots),leave that for awhile so I can finsh up my other stories**

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY STORY LIKE MY OTHERS.**

**Thank you to my beta don't know what I would do without you girly.**

Beckett stood leaning against the door frame of Castle's office. "We have a case."

He barely looked up from his computer. "I'll come later, I'm doing something."

"You're coming." She took a step towards him. "If you're looking up that case."

He cut her off. "'I'm not." Castle tilted the screen of his computer down to hide what he was doing.

"Well come on." She motioned towards the door and strutted out to wait for him.

He breathed out, shutting his laptop all the way. "I'm coming."

"Hey, Lanie, what do we got?" Beckett asked, walking into the morgue.

"Hey, girl. Hey, Castle."

"Hi, Lanie. Got anything?" Castle acknowledged, but still seemed pre-occupied.

"Yes. Our vic was pregnant. Only a month by the looks of it." Lanie showed Beckett a chart and pointed to a specific line.

Kate glanced at Castle as if saying "At least someone was." She breathed out before looking back at the page.

Castle looked at her fully, then. "I'm getting real sick of you bringing it up, Kate."

Lanie raised an eyebrow at the two. "Trouble in paradise much?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Got anything else?"

"Don't change the subject, Kate." Castle narrowed his eyes.

She turned and looked at him with wide eyes, getting irritated with his obsessive behavior recently. "Well I did." She turned back to her friend to have her question answered. "Lanie?"

"No, that was it."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later." Kate smiled at her friend and walked out of the double doors and back to solving her case.

When they finally got home after a mostly silent car ride, Alexis was sitting in the living room, flipping channels. She turned to greet them when they entered the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Alexis." Kate smiled and shrugged he coat off.

"Hey, sweetie." Castle gave her a smile and then walked into the bedroom.

When Kate heard the door close, she went to sit next to Alexis.

"Did you talk to dad?"

Kate rubbed her forehead. "I tried, Lex."

"Are you two fighting?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

Alexis placed a hand on Kate's. "I'm not a kid anymore, Kate. If you need to, you can tell me."

Kate smiled at her step daughter. "Thanks, I'll remember that. But it's nothing, honestly."

"What are you two talking about?" Castle stood in the door way looking at them.

"Why are you two fighting?" Alexis blurted out. She was getting to the bottom of this. Kate just sat silently, waiting to see what he would say.

"We're not." He looked confused.

"Why are you two treating me like a kid? I know something is up, and I'm pretty sure I know what it is."

Castle raised his voice. "Well I'm sorry for caring about everyone's safety."

"No, darling, you're being paranoid." Martha stood on the stairs, looking at the three in the living room below her.

"I'm not being paranoid?" Castle wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Castle, we're just trying to help. You're making it seem like we're torturing you. Maybe we just won't care the next time." Kate crossed her arms over her chest, a sadness floating in her eyes.

Castle ran a hand through his hair. "Kate, there is no reason to be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult." She breathed out heavily again, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Yes you are!"

"Yeah, cause that's all I ever am anymore!" Kate stood, opening her arms to the room.

"Darlings, let's not fight about this." Martha stood in the middle of the group, splitting her eye contact between the three.

Castle glanced at his wife again. "I'm going to go write." With that, he turned and left the three in the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Martha and Alexis looked at Kate. "He'll come around." Martha squeezed her shoulders and Alexis hugged her before they went into the kitchen to make dinner. Kate looked back to the closed door and bit her lip. "I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys,so his just a bit of an update.**

**lift of horrors-deleted.**

**moving on-completed for the moment,have writters block on the story,I'll come back to it.**

**nothing to lose,more to gain-Still working on it with ladyash.**

**The Castles-taking prompts since it is a one shot story,about Caskett,Gracie,Martha and Alexis.**

**always(one shots),leave that for awhile so I can finsh up my other stories**

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY STORY LIKE MY OTHERS.**

**Thank you to my beta don't know what I would do without you girly.**

Castle shut his laptop and turned off the lights in his office. He walked into the bedroom quietly, trying not to wake Kate. He climbed into bed and kissed her cheek, then her shoulder.

Her eyes were still closed. "Stop it."

He tensed a recoiled, but settled back into his spot. "Why?"

"I'm sleeping."

"What's the matter, honey?" Castle asked, kissing her temple.

"The problem is, you're talking everything out on your family." Kate sat up.

"I'm not taking anything out on anyone." He gave her a dumbfounded look.

"You snapped at Alexis, Martha, Espo, Ryan, and me."

"I didn't snap at anyone. And I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm paranoid!" He raised his voice, gesturing to the room.

"See! You're snapping at me now!" Kate pointed at him.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not."

"You just don't stop, do you? With the lies." Kate palmed her forehead.

"What lies have I told?" Castle scrunched his eyebrows.

"You told me that once we caught Tyson we could move on." Her eyes grew sad, just like they were a lot recently.

"Kate, we thought he was dead the first time. What if he comes back again?" He leaned against the headboard.

She shook her head. "He's not coming back."

"I don't understand why you're so against this. Remember when I stood by your side while you tried to find your mother's murderer? Would it kills you to do the same thing for me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "That's so completely different, Castle."

"Well?" He questioned her.

She couldn't even look at him, so she bowed her head and stayed completely silent.

"Well stop bringing it up then." He turned to his side, too mad to face her.

She buried her head into her knees as silent tears dripped down her cheeks. She held onto her mother's ring; she needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it's short,I was half way through writting the chapter and my brain was like hey I'm going to shut off.**

He made her cry. He made his one true love break down. He promised he would never hurt her, and he did. He was such an idiot.

He listens to her through the bathroom door talking to Lanie on her phone.

"I want the old Castle back, Lanie." She sniffed and let out a quiet sob. "I want the man who holds me and never wants to let go. And the man that kisses me like it's our fist kiss every time. I want him to make me laugh and smile and tells me I'm special to him. I just want him back so bad, Lanie, I would do anything at this point." She cried again, pausing after that.

He felt the tears flow down his cheeks as he leaned against the wall by the bathroom. He never meant to hurt anyone. He never meant to hurt his little girl, or his brothers, or his mother. But nothing was worse than what he was feeling now. He never meant to hurt his wife. She was his everything, and he had lost sight of that; so, so stupid.

And in the end, he hurt everyone, everyone who was important to him, everyone he loved. All because of these nightmares. He was so sick of this illusion ruling his life, but it was constant and exhausting and completely out of his control. But he had to get her back, he had to control it.

Beckett left the bathroom after composing herself. The room was empty, so she collected her things and went straight to the precinct knowing what she had to do to get him back and ease his mind.

She had to prove Jerry Tyson was dead, even if it killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Rick,

I'm not good with goodbyes; never have been. Plus, I didn't want you to try and stop me. I finally realized that the only way to get you back to the man that I fell in love with was to show you that Tyson is dead. I left you my wedding ring. It's on my nightstand where I always set it. It's so you have something left of me; just in case. Just hold it close to your heart and I'll be right there with you. If I don't make it back, I don't want you to remember all the fights we had these last couple of months. I want you to remember all the good times we've had. You were so good to me. You always have been. I hope I'm back soon.

I love you. I love you so much.

Always,

Kate.

"You idiot!" He shouts as he throws his glass against the wall.

Martha hears him screaming and rushes in from the kitchen. "Darling, what on earth is the matter?"

"I'm an idiot." He paces the floor trying to figure out his next move.

"Why is that?" She reaches out to him.

"She's gone." He puts a hand on the wall and leans into it.

"Oh darling."

"She's gone and it's all my fault."

"Well go find where she's staying and beg for forgiveness." Martha gestures to the door.

He looks at her and waves his hand in protest. "No, I don't mean left me as in divorce."

Martha's expression changed. "Then what do you mean?"

"She went to prove that Tyson was dead because of how I've been acting. She left me a note saying goodbye."

Martha went to him, wrapping her arms around him.

After a moment, he walks out of the office and towards the door.

"Richard, where are you going?"

"I have to fix this." He grabs his coat and his phone from the couch. "I'm not losing my wife because of my stupid mistakes."

"Well let Espo and Ryan help you."

"Mother, this is my mistake. I need to do this myself."

Martha approaches from the office with a hand on her hip. "And what? Leave Alexis without any parents?"

"She has a parent."

"So you're going to leave her with Meredith if something happens?"

"I have to. She's her real mom, and I have to do this." Castle looks at Martha then.

With tears in her eyes, she drops her arms. "At least say goodbye first.

He hugs her tight and then disappears out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

She drove for hours and hours, the time passing like the scenery around her. But then, there it was right in front of her. The place where Tyson's people were hiding. The man that caused her family so many problems was no more than one hundred yards from her, somewhere deep within the warehouse.

She found a side door, being sure to silence her steps and caution every movement. She felt around the wall to another hallway and checked to make sure it was clear. When she made it down to a fork in the dark, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well lookie here." One of Tyson's members sauntered her with a devilish grin on his face. "Tell me something." He said as he circled her. "Which one is it?"

Kate knew she had to buy time so she went along with it. "Which one is what?"

"Your name."

"Beckett." She spat out through clenched teeth.

"Ahh, Mrs. Castle. What happened? Didn't like your happy ending? Had to come crawling back for more?"

"It just didn't work out." She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke.

"So what? You wouldn't come here just for giggles. You want to work for us?"

She stood strong. "Yes."

"Mrs. Castle, if you're lying."

She cut him off. "I die. I know. I understand."

He smiled at her again. "Atsa girl. Now get lost."

"And do what?" She questioned him.

"Find Kelly." He pointed down the hall and started down the one in the opposite direction.

Excellent.

"So you just left, huh?" Kelly leaned against the wall as Kate unpacked.

"Yeah, in the middle of the night. I just couldn't do it anymore." She shook her head, trying to look convincing.

"Shame. Our plan is going to go to waste."

"What was your plan?" Kate's head shot up, almost giving her away.

"We were going to steal your baby." Kelly snared at her.

Kate looked confused. "But I'm not pregnant?"

"We were expecting it to happen sooner or later. But I guess it won't happen at all now."

Kate knew she was about to test her limits, but she didn't care. This was her only shot to win her husband back. "So who's in charge now that Tyson is dead?"

Kelly straightened at 'dead'. "Donny."

"Donny Parks?"

"Yes, but we have to call him boss."

"Are you two a thing?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll find you someone new"

Kate nodded and then Kelly left the room, her hips swinging as she went.

That night, Kate lay awake. Her bed was nothing more than a thin mattress on the ground covered with one blanket. She thought about what Kelly had said about finding her someone new. She didn't want to be anyone else's girl. She wanted to be his girl. But that's why she was doing this for him. She was shutting down this gang once and for all.

**don't worry Beckett is not getting get with someone else **

**and this is FICTION so Tyson has a gang **


	8. Chapter 8

**If you have a question can you please not ask it on guest reviewer,i cant answer the question if i can't message you.**

"Wake up." She awoke to Donny kicking the side of her bed. She stirred. "Get up, we're leaving in an hour."

"Where are we going?" She got out of bed and stood a good distance from him.

He pointed a finger at himself. "I'm the boss. You don't ask questions, just follow my lead."

"Okay."

He chucked some clothes at her and walked out the door. "Wear this." It was a tracksuit pants and an over sized hoodie, big enough to cover her face.

Once she was changed, Kelly came in the room and looked at her. "You're not going out without makeup, are you?"

"I have some on?"

"Not enough." She shook her head and closed the gap between them. She applied darker liner and filled in her lips.

"Why aren't you wearing a hoodie like this?" Beckett held up her arms that looked like giant wings in the sweatshirt.

"If the police see you, we'll be shut down. That's why."

"Where are we going?"

"The boys have business to do, so we just hang around at the club until they get done." She reapplied her lipstick in the tiny mirror on the wall.

"What business?" Kate stood behind her as she turned around.

"I don't know, it's a man's world."

"Come on!" Donny screamed from down the hall.

'We're coming!" Kelly shouted back and fluffed her hair one more time.

The club was just how she'd pictured it would be. She had no idea how people spent their days here. It was dark, full of smoke, and reeked of alcohol. Drunk men were either fighting or laughing, and the sleaziest of the sleazy crawled out of the woodwork.

Kate was dragged behind the bar with Kelly. "When one of our boys comes to the bar, you give them a drink or a smoke. No questions."

"One of yous get me a beer!"

Kate put a beer down on the bar.

"What? Do I have to get it myself?"

"You have legs."

"Bring it here now." He growled, pointing a gun at her.

She ducked her head and rushed over to him. "Yes, boss."

"You going to open it, or do I have to do it myself?"

Kate opened the bottle, and turned away from the man. She started to walk off, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the bar." She ducked her head again, avoiding eye contact.

"What? Am I supposed to hold this myself?"

She had to swallow every ounce of cop and strong will she had in her. "No boss."

He smiled a wicked smile. "I didn't think so."

This was going to be agonizing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did she come here?" He asked Ryan and Espo as soon as he saw them.

"Who bro?"

"Who do you think?"

"We haven't seen Beckett, Castle." Ryan looked confused.

"She left me a note saying she was going after Tyson's people." He paced the floor as he told them.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" Espo jumped up from his seat, knowing he had to take action.

"What is going on out here?" Gates walked out of her office and over to the boys.

"Beckett went after Tyson's group." Ryan told her.

"Back up?" She questioned, holding her glasses close to her chin.

"No officers were called for back up."

"Why would she do this? Especially so all of a sudden and to do it rogue?"

"Because someone won't stop bringing it up." Espo glanced at Castle.

"Mr. Castle?" Gates looked at him.

"It's my fault."

"We need to find Beckett as soon as we possibly can. She's not safe." Gates turned back to her office and the boys sat at their computes.

"You can go home, man. We'll call you if we find anything." Espo told Castle who was still pacing.

"No way, I'm not leaving."

"If you would have just let her in and let her help you, we won't be in this mess."

"It's his wife, let him work the case." Ryan cut in, gesturing to both of his friends.

Espo huffed out a breath. "Fine."

"I don't think you should be driving." Beckett mumbled to Donny.

He grabbed her wrist in response. "Get in guys. Someone still hasn't learned her place." He threw her up against the wall of the van. "I'm the boss. What I say goes. Learn your place. You are nobody."

"Yes boss." Terror in her eyes, Kate nodded and shut her mouth.

"Now get in."

She hopped into the back of the van and bowed her head for the entirety of the ride.

It took an hour to finally get back to the warehouse.. Donny shuffled around to the side door and thew it open. "Out."

Kelly and Kate scampered out as quickly as they could.

"To your beds. Same time tomorrow."

They did as they were told and left the men to their business.

"Kelly?"

"What?"

"Don't you get sick of this?"

Kelly sighed. "You'll get used to it."

"We could run away." Kate lowered her voice.

"He would find us and kill us."

'I know where we could be safe. My partners will look after you." Kate moved closer to Kelly.

Realization swept over Kelly's face. "You didn't leave him, did you?"

Kate shook her head. "No."

Kelly's voice was barely a whisper. "So you're here to spy?"

"Yes."

The door flew open then. "I knew it!" Donny busted into the room, and flew towards Kate, grabbing her wrist. "You're going to die, and this time writer boy isn't going to save you."

"My team is looking for me, I know it." Kate's jaw was set in a tight line.

Donny smiled. "Well we better get the job done then."

He tied her hands behind her back and chucked her in the van.

"Where we going boss?" Joey asked, starting the engine.

"Somewhere we can hide her body."

They finally arrived at a forest, completely isolated from any living being. Donny lifted Kate out of the van and threw her on the ground. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Castle wouldn't move on. He thought you were coming after us and you guys were going to. I should have listened."

"Yeah, you should have. Now you have to pay the price."

Donny knocked her on the side of the head and pushed her over the hill. Kate's limp body rolled and rolled, her head hitting the ground and her body bruising all over body.

"Let's get out of here." Donny motioned to his crew and left the site where Kate had been dumped.

**only a couple of chapters and this story is done and also were going to have vote on my new story.**

**Castle/Gilmore Girls college crossover **

**AU-season six fic**

**AU-teen romance in the hamptions**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey,check out my sisters new page,Kbeckettcastle_always.**

"Please, please help! Help!" Kelly banged on Castle's door frantically. "Open the door, please!

Castle answered the door, not expecting to see Kelly standing there panicking. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"She needs your help." Kelly brushed the hair out of her face, breathing heavily.

Castle crossed his arms. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because Kate's in trouble and I wouldn't be here if that weren't the case."

Castle weighed his options for a moment. Hearing just this little bit of information from someone he would never trust as enough. He wanted his wife back/ "Come in." He marched to the kitchen, prompting Kelly to stand near him. "Tell me the whole story and leave nothing out."

"Well she found us. He told us that you two had split and that she came to work for us. One night when we were alone after our job, she told me her plan. Donny was listening through the door. He busted in, bound her, and threw her in the van."

Castle wanted to cry, but instead pressed for more. "Do you know where they went?"

Kelly shook her head in defeat. "No, I'm sorry."

He thought for a minute of what their next move would be. "Show me the warehouse."

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Ahh, Mr. Castle,, nice to see you." He put down the cards he was holding a blew out a long drag from his cigarette. "If you're here for your girl, you just missed her." Donny smiled, hiss lips curling around his teeth.

"If you touched my wife, I'll put a bullet through your skull."

"What, you don't like sharing?"

Castle grabbed the man by his shoulders, pressing him up against the wall. "Where is my wife?" He growled, his eyes filled with rage. Donny just laughed in his face, prompting Castle to shove him even harder into the wall. "Answer me!"

"Joey?" Donny called over hiss shoulder.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Take Mr. Castle to his wife."

At that, Castle releases him and turns to Joey, following him to the door. It's only when Donny speaks again that he turns and his heart quickens, fear drowning him. "I hope you're good with goodbyes, Mr. Castle." After that, he sat back in his chair and continued with his cards.

"Where are we?" Castle demanded to know from Joey.

"I would advise you to start moving on now."

He banged the window next to him. "I'm sick of playing games! Where is my wife?"

Joey huffed out a breath. "See that hill?"

"You pushed her, didn't you?" All the horror that he had been ignoring came to the surface, his hands trembling.

"She's dead for sure."

"No, no, my wife is not dead." Castle thew the van door open, finding his way in the darkness. He slid down the hill as quickly as he could until he saw her, laying motionless just feet from him.

"Kate! Kate!" He knelt down in front of her, cupping her cheek and moving a strand of hair away from her closed eyes. Tears dripping down his cheeks, he lifted her into his arms and held her as close as he could to him. "Kate, I'm so sorry. Please, I love you, just don't leave me. You have no idea how much I need you. Please stay with me."

Kelly had called 911 and the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, as Castle waited with Kate in his arms. "Please, sweetie, stay with me."

**tbh feel a little bit mean for leaving it here.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis and Martha sit on either side of him, his head in his hands. Martha goes to place a supportive hand on his back, but he pulls away.

He just had to let it get to him, didn't he? It just might cost him his wife, his one and done, his muse, his one true love. He let her fall. He let her slip through his fingers.

"Mr. Castle?" A man in a white coat called out from across the room. Castle didn't want to look up, didn't want to know if she was gone.

"Darling, the doctor has news." Martha coaxes him.

"I don't want to hear if she didn't make it." He mumbles.

This time, the doctors voice is closer. "Mr. Castle, your wife is alive."

His head shoots up. "What?" Relief, that's all he feels.

"She's awake right now. There's head trauma, but she's awake."

"Can I see her?" He stands and closes the small gap between him and her doctor.

"Absolutely."

He takes long strides to her room, and then walks in slowly. He sees her lying in the bed and can't help but think she wouldn't be there if it weren't for him.

She turns to see him and offers him a small smile. "Hey." Her voice is weak, but she's alive.

"Hey yourself." He closes the gap between them faster than he ever has before. He takes her head in his hands and brings his lips to hers. She connects, placing a hand on his cheek.

Once they break apart, he rests his forehead to hers, thanking God that she's okay.

"Castle?" She whispers.

"Yes?"

"Do you have my ring with you?"

He pulls out her ring from his pocket. It had been the most heartbreaking thing she had ever done; taking off that ring and leaving it. He slips it back on her ring finger, kissing her hand when he's done.

"It felt weird not having it on." She admits to him.

"And from now on, it stays on."

"Always." She offers him another small smile and rubs small circles on his hand. "You were right, Rick."

He cuts her off. "No I wasn't. I just got myself and you into a mess." He shakes his head so filled with regret.

"No, Castle, they were coming for us. You were right. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. They had a plan."

He straightens, curiosity now in full force. "What was the plan?"

"Once we had a baby, they were going to kidnap them."

"I was wrong also, Kate. I was looking for a safe time to bring a baby into this world, when in reality, the world is never going to be safe. We just have to do a good job of protecting our kids from what we don't want them to see." He stopped and looked her dead in the eye. "I just want you to know, Kate, that i'm ready."

She smiles, ducks her head, and looks at him again. "I'm ready too. As soon as I'm, out of this hospital."

"Baby steps." He smirks and she rolls her eyes at his pun before he leans in and kisses her again.

**come on guys,how could I kill Beckett off,this is the second last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**this is the last chapter thanks for reading,thanks to my beta also.**

They both sat on the bathroom floor as the early morning sun crept through the blinds. Morning sickness had them both dealing with the side effects. Beckett rested her head on his chest while he combed through her hair as the last bought of sickness eased away. Eventually, she fell asleep, and he carried her back to bed.

"I don't want to go." Beckett huffed. Being in her sixth month of pregnancy, she was extra stubborn and cranky.

"Why not?" Castle questioned from the bathroom.

"I have nothing to wear." She threw her arms up in frustration.

"What about that grey top you bought the other day?"

"It makes me look like a hippo, Castle."

He popped his head out of the door, a toothbrush in his mouth. "Sorry."

"I want to fit into my old clothes again." She looked down at her growing belly.

"You look great in anything." Castle emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her.

"You have to say that." She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Besides, isn't there a home test we can take o find out the gender?"

"Nope. Now you need to get dressed." Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her close."

Kate leaned into him then noticed the clock on the nightstand and snapped out of her mood swing. "We're going to be late." She grabbed her phone and walked to the door.

"Sweetie, you're still wearing pjs."

She looked at herself in the mirror. "So? They're comfy and I look cute in them."

Castle smirked and the followed her out the door. "Alright then, let's go."

"We need a name." Castle said. They sat on the couch that night after their appointment; they were having a boy.

She smiled and rubbed her belly. "I like Noah."

Castle contemplated it and then said it out loud. "Noah Castle. I like it." He smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahh!" She screamed, twisting and turning in the hospital bed.

"Keep breathing, sweetie." Castle kissed her hand and then her temple.

"Castle, I'm so dizzy." She whimpered.

"Just calm down, breath, Kate." He rubbed her arm up and down, smoothing the hair behind her ear. "You're doing great. It's almost over, just breath." He continued to whisper words of encouragement to her.

And then, little Noah Castle entered the world. The nurses quickly checked and cleaned him, and then produced him to his parents.

"Hi, baby, mommy loves you." Kate cooed, smoothing his little hairs on his head.

"Hey big guy, welcome to the family." Rick kissed the top of his head and then his wifes. They finally had a family.

Later that day when Kate had fallen asleep, Rick held Noah in his arms and rocked him back and forth. "I'm so happy you're here, little man. I love you and your mommy so much."


End file.
